


Don't Roam The Streets At Night

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Bullet learns the hard way about why to never be out on the streets at night.





	Don't Roam The Streets At Night

Going out in the middle of the night was something that Bullet did rather often thanks to her position as a mercenary. Coming across drunkards that thought they could overpower her and get her on her knees was also something that she was used to dealing with when it came to her job. Something that she hadn’t been trained for, however, was when someone  _ actually  _ managed to overpower her and get her to do what they wanted. All it took was one slip up thanks to the massive belt she wore getting underneath her foot to cause her to slip and fall flat onto her plump rear end. It left her  _ perfectly  _ vulnerable for the man that had approached her and offered to pay her for a night of her services.

Her one mistake after that was to scream at the man to get away from her as he took another step forward. Before she could even finish her train of thought, the man’s rather large shaft was forced past her soft lips and down into her throat. The sudden onslaught of flavor that covered her tastebuds was something that she hadn’t expected, just like the feeling of the man’s foot crashing down against her thigh to keep her in place on the ground. Two hands held onto her head as the world spun around her, leaving her dizzy and disoriented.

The feeling of the man’s throbbing member pushing into her throat over and over again didn’t help the situation that she was in. Bullet found it rather tough to focus despite the man firmly keeping her in place. To the point that her arms slowly slumped down to her sides with the tips of her fingers scraping the concrete underneath her body. She couldn’t even properly hear what the man was saying to her as he taunted her, only able to hear his voice ringing in her ears as the pain from her thigh started to surge through her body.

However, things seemed to  _ pop  _ back into focus for the young mercenary as she felt herself quickly falling to the ground as she was pushed by the man and away from his shaft. With his foot still on her thigh, she was unable to properly get up and retaliate at him for  _ whatever _ he just did to her. But that didn’t stop her from snapping her head at him and opening her mouth to shout, only to fall silent by the feeling of the back of the man’s hand connecting with her cheek. It sent her reeling in the opposite direction from how she snapped her head, her body now closer to the ground despite her lower half being firmly kept still.

Before she could turn herself back around to get up and throw a punch at the man, Bullet felt his foot connecting with her stomach, knocking her flat onto her back in the middle of the street. It allowed her the perfect view of him towering over her in the streetlight. With her head still spinning slightly from the backhanded slap and the kick to the stomach, Bullet was unable to ready herself in time before a cold chill came over her lower half. Her golden eyes drifted down her body to see that the man had  _ ripped  _ her shorts and underwear off of her body, leaving her cunt exposed to the cold air of the night.

But she was unable to say anything as the man grabbed the side of her head and slammed her into the pavement underneath her. Her cheek was gently rubbed into the ground as the man forced her legs apart the best he could in his slightly drunken state. She couldn’t see the bright smile on his face, but Bullet was more than able to hear the maniacal laughter that left his lips. Her bright golden eyes widened as she felt the tip of his cock press against her cunt in this new position that they were in. Flat on her back, legs spread wide, and her shorts and panties in tatters on the ground behind the man. Bullet didn’t know what to do other than try to scream and shout, forgetting that she was skilled in escapes out of tight spots during fights.

But here she was, gasping when her head was pounded into the ground once again. Just in time for her to feel his massive member plunge into her cunt with no regard for her own wellbeing. A loud shriek filled the street that the two were on, more than likely alerting those that live close by about just what was happening. However, no one came. The streets stayed silent other than the noises that left Bullet as she was violently and  _ brutally _ raped right out in the open.

The feeling of his hard cock  _ slamming  _ against the entrance of her womb over and over again was something that she would never be able to forget. The pain that rippled through her system with each thrust that he made. Even the feeling of lust that slowly bubbled up from within her as a natural response to having a usually pleasurable thing forced upon her. All of it led to the tears that filled Bullet’s eyes as she was kept on the ground against her will, screaming and trying to crawl away from this man that somehow kept her in place.

However, her screams were quickly muffled when the remnants of her underwear were suddenly forced into her mouth with a quick and loud “Shut it, bitch!” filling her ears. A loud whimper left her as she realized just how much power over her this man had. No one in her life had ever been this brutal to her or actually had the chance to treat her like this. She didn’t like it. In fact, Bullet  _ hated _ the feeling of being used and abused in the middle of the street like this. The young merc was used to a fight and she wasn’t scared of one, no matter how strong her opponent might be. But to actually be overpowered and taken advantage of, even if it was due to a misstep in her movements? It was something that she would  _ never _ be able to get away from. And that knowledge only seemed to fuel the man as he picked up the pace of his hips.

After another moment, the young mercenary let out another whimper as the man used his free hand to force her top open, revealing her perky, bouncy, chocolate breasts. The hand that was on the top of her head and holding her cheek to the pavement quickly moved and latched on to one of the tits that were bouncing with each thrust that her rapist made. On the other? His mouth latched onto her nipple and  _ immediately _ began to assault it with his tongue and teeth. There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation before his teeth clenched down around her nipple and tugged on it while continuing to plunge himself into her quivering cunt.

As her tears continued to trail down her cheeks and onto the ground beneath her, Bullet could still feel the pain of having this stranger rape her in the middle of the street. It didn’t help that she could feel a sense of embarrassment and a pride-shattering sense of pleasure rush through her at the same time as the pain. Everything around her spun as she felt the man’s fingernails dig into her soft breasts while he forced himself onto her. Even as the man suddenly forced her onto her side and sank his teeth into her neck, Bullet could feel a swell of emotions filling her body and mind.

The same hand that was on her head a moment ago returned to its place, grabbing her with a firm grip and stopping the whimpers that were escaping her almost immediately. Being used to pain during a fight didn’t help _ at all  _ when it came to fear in her mind. However, she could feel the man’s thrusts starting to slow down just a little bit. But she had no idea just why that was. For all she knew, he could be getting tired and wanting to last for as long as he could. But she was quick to find out when she heard a loud “Take it, bitch!”

With the panties still in her mouth, muting her, Bullet was left to just sit and take it as she felt the man’s cum suddenly flood her cunt. She could immediately feel it filling her womb and setting in as the man kept his hips pressed against her plump rear end. Every drop of it painted her inner walls a thick shade of white that she immediately wished she could get out of her. The worst part about it, however, was the fact that she could feel the man’s  _ still rock hard  _ cock slowly pull out of her and press against her asshole.


End file.
